killing_floorfandomcom_uk-20200214-history
Медичний ПП MP5M
“''Following on from Horzine's earlier experiments with healing darts, they have now provided the Medic with an MP5 machine pistol, mounting a dart-firing device.''” —опис магазині Steam Опис MP5M (H&K MP5A2) - це модифікований автомат, який повністю призначений для медика. В відміну від штурмових рільців, у яких при натисканні на альтернативний вогонь можна було переключити вид вогню, у МР5М альтернативним вогнем є дротики, які діють ідентично медичним шприцю, що дає можливість лікувати вразливих на відстані. Цей автомат буде марнотратним для інших навиків, так як він має високу ціну та невелику шкоду, але може обслуговувати тільки ради лікування команди. До того ж, MP5M використовує абсолютно інші заряди, ніж у медичній шприці, таким чином, якщо заряд в автоматі вичерпано, гравець може використовувати шприц для лікування себе або команди, поки дротики в автоматі перезаряджуються. Єдинний мінус дротиків MP5M - не можна лікувати самим собою, в відмінності від шприцу. Еще один мінус автомата - при стрельбі (не альтернативний огонь) швидкість гравця зменшується. Как и лечебной пушкой MP7M, желательно взять вторую оружие для самообороны. З іншого боку, маючи два лікувальних автомата - вони зможуть лічити набагато ефективніше, так як обидва автомата використовують різні дротики, тим самим можна швидко вилікувати гравця, якщо навик Медика високий. Треба відзначити, у автомата МР5М - висока точність і швидкість, що дозволить використовувати його як штурмову винтовку (як і М4), що робить головним відмінним від МР7М. Так само дозволяє Медикам більше можливостей у наступаючої ролі, а також дозволить робити вистріли в голову на великих дистанціях. Статистика Тактика Дуже доцільно нести принаймні ще одну зброю, щоб компенсувати нестачу шкоди MP5M. Популярні варіанти включають гвинтівку Lever-action, рушницю для полювання, арбалет і Катану та інші. Також можливо поєднати його з MP7M та / або M7A3 або Schneidzekk, щоб значно збільшити вашу цілющу здатність; На високих рівнях, перевозячи більше одного лікарського пістолета, дозволяє горіти цілющі дротики практично без зупинки. Дротик не має миттєвого удару. Це має деякий час польоту. Це означає, що вам слід оцінити, де буде досягнута ціль, коли прибуде дартс. Отже, іноді ви повинні запустити перед ціллю, щоб вона була зцілена. Було б мудрим чекати, поки ваша ціль не буде стояти чи бігати прямо перед вогнем. Якщо ви не в змозі побити гравця з дартс, подумайте про те, як він потрапив в медичний шприц. Чітке видовище цієї зброї та керована віддача разом із великою потужністю журналу стають помірно ефективними на великій відстані від слабких загроз. Переваги та недоліки Переваги * Дозволяє лікувати на відстані. * Помножте вашу зцілюючу здатність, оскільки вона не поширюється за допомогою медичного шприца.Щодо дешево для медиків.Більш потужний і контрольований, ніж MP7M.Мала вага; Половина M7A3.Легко націлювати красну точку зору. Багато резервних журналів. Заряджений дротик поповнюється швидше, ніж MP7M і M7A3. Має найвищу потужність журналу, ніж інші медигуни. Має дещо високий рівень вогню, з легким управлінням, призводить до хорошого використання для управління натовпом. Має 50% вищу ефективність введення, ніж MP7 та лікуючий шприц. Недоліки * Низька шкода за вистріл. * Повільна перезарядка. * Дорогий для низького рівня медика. * Повільніший ніж MP7M. * Менша шкода, ніж M7A3. * Швидкий ROF може призвести до частого перезавантаження. Різне Ця зброя має найвищу потужність журналу з будь-якої автоматичної зброї в грі, за 64 раунду в журналі, але лише тоді, коли використовується 5-го або 6-го рівня Medic. Походження [ MP5M - це H & K MP5A4, модифікований з можливістю стріляти за допомогою лінійних дротиків, червона точка зору та чорна і оливкова кольорова схема. Схоже, що у нього є інтегрований флагмановий ліхтар, який не можна використовувати в грі. Категорія:Зброя Категорія:Зброя Killing Floor Категорія:Зброя Медика